


Not Quite an All-Nighter

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nighttime, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Workaholic Ami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto has a bit of trouble prying Ami from her books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite an All-Nighter

Makoto was used to covering Ami with a blanket when she fell asleep at her desk, or removing a book from her hand so she wouldn't get paper cuts in her sleep. But she still didn't like that her girlfriend was falling asleep at her desk in the first place.

Especially tonight. The heater in the apartment was broken, it was snowing, and Ami only wore a thin nightshirt and socks.

Makoto sighed, gently nudging Ami's shoulder.

"Ami-chan, wake up. It's way past midnight, don't tell me you were planning to study all night long." Ami's eyes blinked open and she stirred a little, but didn't move.

"I guess..." she yawned. "Maybe I should...get into bed, for a while..." She pushed her chair back but didn't stand.

"Here." Makoto smiled and picked her up. "You're sleeping in my bed tonight, no arguments."

Ami offered no protest, as she'd already fallen asleep again.


End file.
